Your Guardian Angel
by unknown01
Summary: Songfic. Haruka and Michiru's wedding day. But Haruka is going to surprise Michiru with the first sond. R&R please!


**Authors Note: I HAVE POSTAGE! **

**Something quick that I threw together while on vacation. Hope you like it.**

"Don't look so nervous Tenou." A tall man stood up and looked into a full length mirror fixing his tie for the umpteenth time. "You look like a train wreck." A small smirk crawled across his lips.

"Shut up Seiya." Interrupted another man, "She's just anxious. Right Haruka?

Haruka looked at the two men. "Seiya, Momaru, both of you, shut it." She turned away form them and looked herself over in her mirror. "She won't back out. I know she won't."

Momaru walked over to the nervous blonde and placed his hand on her shaking shoulder. "She loves you too much Haruka. We all know it." He smiled when he felt her shoulder stop shaking.

The tall blonde smiled a bit and looked at the ring in her hand. "Ok, I'm ready."

Seven girls stood huddled around a very nervous aqua-haired girl. "I can't do this guys, I'm scared."

Hotaru jumped onto Michiru's lap and hugged her close. "Papa loves you. Please don't be scared mama."

"She's right Michiru." Came a comment from Usagi who had just finished pulling her dress free from under her own shoe. "Haruka would never do anything to hurt you."

The other senshi nodded in agreement smiling. The small girl smiled and stood up. "Thank you everyone." She picked up a ring and looked down at it. "I'm ready."

About a hundred people were seated in a small room that had been lightly decorated. Roses of every possible color were neatly placed along the aisle and around the alter which was centered in the room. Light music was started and one by one the inner senshi made their way to the alter. They were closely followed by Setsuna, Hotaru, Seya, and Momaru. A slight pause and Haruka walked down the aisle. She dreaded the next half-hour, but knew that it would all be worth it.

The music changed and the entire congregation of people stood up and turned around to see Michiru walk down the aisle at a slow but anxious pace. She finally reached Haruka and looked into her lover's deep green eyes. _I've always been ready. _

­­­

The ceremony went quickly and Haruka and Michiru were finally wed. They led the precession of people into the dining hall where a DJ had started up some cliché party music. The newlywed couple quickly made their way to their private table near the middle and sat down, embracing each other's love.

"I can't believe we are finally married, Ruka." Michiru smiled and kissed her wife on the cheek.

"I can." The blonde smiled and kissed her lover back on the lips deeply and passionately.

The ocean senshi smiled and pulled away blushing, reminding Haruka that there were other people in the room. "Tonight my love, I promise." Haruka grinned and held Michiru's hand under the table. "So Ruka, are you going to tell me what you picked as our first dance song?"

"I'd love to, but I think the DJ is about to play it." The sea senshi smiled. Haruka took her wife's hand and led her to the dance floor.

The DJ lowered down the disco era music. "Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, Mrs. and Mrs. Haruka Tenou." Everyone clapped and Momaru and Seiya made whistle noises before Setsuna clonked them both over the head with her staff. "This is the couple's first dance." The room became silent as Haruka and Michiru took to the middle of the dance floor.

"Do you trust me?"

Michiru nodded her head smiling.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Michiru leaned into Haruka and rubbed her face into the blonde's shoulder. "Thank you so much Ruka."

_Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Haruka leaned down and kissed Michiru gently on the lips. "I love you more than anything else."

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"I love you too my Ruka."

**I'm obsessed with this song and I just had to make a little song-fic for it or I was going to explode. But please don't flame. It's just a little something I threw together in about 10 minutes. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
